collectingjohnpickfordfandomcom-20200213-history
Wargames Foundry - Sporks
Back to Wargames Foundry Sci-Fi Pig Faced Orks (Sporks) - the Myth John has done a range of of Pig Faced Orks in Space with the working title "Sporks". The ranges consists of several sculpts and war gear items, but the range is still unreleased by Foundry. For a long time the only proof of their existence has been this picture from Foundry: File:WF_Sci-Fi_Orks.jpg|Goblinoid carrying Ammo, Ork leader, Jump suit ork, Heavy weapons team (2 orks) However, at Christmas 2015 I found these 3 sculpts in a parcel from Foundry, making up for a small delay. I was very excited seeing them and feel we are one step closer seeing them released. WF Unreleased Spork 1_1.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 1_2.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 1_3.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 1_4.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 2_1.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 2_2.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 2_3.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 2_4.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 3_1.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 3_2.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 3_4.jpg WF Unreleased Spork 3_5.jpg In march 2016 James Halloway of Gonzo History: Gaming Edition showed his collection at his blog. What a magnificent sight it was. James had at BOYL 2015 (an Oldhammer/Foundry event in August 2015) been given a set of 15 Foundry Space Orks and I've got the permission showing them here. 20160325_080044.jpg|Painted by James Holloway 20160325_080057.jpg|Painted by James Holloway 20160325_075649.jpg|Leader 20160325_075557.jpg After a visit at Wargames Foundry - April 2016- and a brief chat with Bryan regarding the Sporks Axiom (Colony 87) kindly provided these pictures: Sporks box 1 .jpg Sporks box 2.jpg Sporks box 3.jpg|Parts for some kind of war machine (tank/dreadnaught) - box 1 Sporks box 4.jpg|Parts for some kind of war machine (tank/dreadnaught) - box 2 Sporks box 5.jpg|Conversion bits Sporks 2a.jpg|Jump-pack Orks Sporks 3.jpg =Sci-Fi Pig Faced Orks - the collection= April 2017 ... I'm now the proud owner of the following Sporks (but have added the obvious missing Sporks, to the collection guide. Command group SPORK01 Command Leader front (1).jpg|Boss - front SPORK01 Command Leader back.jpg|Boss - back SPORK01 Command Grot carrier front.jpg|Grotz with helmet - front SPORK01 Command Grot carrier back.jpg|Grotz with helmet - back SPORK01 Command Grot gun loader front.jpg|Grotz ammo carrier - front SPORK01 Command Grot loader back.jpg|Grotz ammo carrier - back SPORK01 Command Grot gun carrier front.jpg|Grotz gun carrier - front SPORK01 Command Grot gun carrier side.jpg|Grotz gun carrier - side SPORK01 Command Grot gun carrier back.jpg|Grotz gun carrier - back Fileicon.png|Grotz standard bearer Sporks with laser pistols SPORK02 Pistols 1 - bits.jpg|Pistol 1 - the bits SPORK02 Pistols 1 - front.jpg|Pistol 1 - front SPORK02 Pistols 1 - back.jpg|Pistol 1 - back SPORK02 Pistols 2 - front.jpg|Pistol 2 - front SPORK02 Pistols 2 - back.jpg|Pistol 2 - back SPORK02 Pistols 3 - front.jpg|Pistol 3 - front SPORK02 Pistols 3 - back.jpg|Pistol 3 - back SPORK02 Pistols 4 - front.jpg|Pistol 4 - front SPORK02 Pistols 4 - back.jpg|Pistol 4 - back SPORK02 Pistols 5 - front.jpg|Pistol 5 - front SPORK02 Pistols 5 - back.jpg|Pistol 5 - back Assault weapon Sporks SPORK04 Assault Weapon 1 - front.jpg|Assault weapon 1 - front SPORK04 Assault Weapon 1 - back.jpg|Assault weapon 1 - back SPORK04 Assault Weapon 2 - front.jpg|Assault weapon 2 - front SPORK04 Assault Weapon 2 - back.jpg|Assault weapon 2 - back SPORK04 Assault Weapon 3 - front.jpg|Assault weapon 3 - front SPORK04 Assault Weapon 3 - back.jpg|Assault weapon 3 - back Heavy weapon Sporks SPORK03 Heavy Weapon 1 - front.jpg|Heavy weapon 1 - front SPORK03 Heavy Weapon 1 - back.jpg|Heavy weapon 1 - back SPORK03 Heavy Weapon 2 - front.jpg|Heavy weapon 2 - front SPORK03 Heavy Weapon 2 - back.jpg|Heavy weapon 2 - back SPORK03 Heavy Weapon 3 - front.jpg|Heavy weapon 3 - front SPORK03 Heavy Weapon 3 - back.jpg|Heavy weapon 3 - back Heavy weapons team File:Sci-Fi_Orcs_-_heavy_weapons_team_gunner.jpg|Gunner Sporks 3.jpg|Loader Sporks with jumb-packs Sporks 2a.jpg|Jump-pack Orks Dreadnought/tank Sporks box 3.jpg|Parts for some kind of war machine (tank/dreadnaught) - box 1 Sporks box 4.jpg|Parts for some kind of war machine (tank/dreadnaught) - box 2